Uma pequena mudança
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: Hinata ficou fora por 2 anos. O que será que mudou na Hyuuga?


Hey... essa fic é pra mostrar uma Hinata diferente, a Hinata que eu quero que ela seja XD. Espero que gostem. Só relevem meus comentários idiotas (e olha que vão ser muitos!).

**Uma pequena mudança**

De novo ela chorava por ele, Naruto nunca iria ser dela. Pode ser que ele não sinta mais nada por Sakura, mas enxergar a jovem Hyuuga como namorada era muito.

Sentada em uma pedra em sua área de treino preferida Hinata colocou todas as mágoas para fora. "O que eu preciso fazer pra você me ver?" pensava a jovem de olhos perolados "Preciso sair sem roupa na rua?" (N/A: O.O). Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu Shino e Kiba se aproximando. Os três eram muito diferentes, no entanto aprenderam a conviver entre si e hoje formavam um grupo estranho, mas muito unidos.

-Hinata! O que houve? –perguntou Kiba preocupado.

-Na..nada Kiba. –ela limpou as lagrimas e tentou sorrir.

-Naruto não é? –Shino falou.

-Nã.. não. Eu só tomei uma decisão muito importante. Lembram daquele treinamento que Kurenai-sensei nos indicou?

-Sim, dois anos fora da vila não é? –falou Kiba.

-Sim, se não quiserem ir tudo bem, mas eu vou aceitar. –ela disse.

-Como? Mas Hinata e o seu Clã? –rebateu o Inuzuka.

-Isso é pelo meu Clã e por mim. Assim vou poder ficar mais forte e me tornar uma líder melhor.

-Se essa é sua decisão Hinata, vou junto. –falou Shino.

-Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser Shino.

-Eu quero Hinata, além do mais somos um time não vou te deixar sozinha. E quanto a você Kiba?

-Claro que vou! Sou desse time também.

-Obrigada. –disse Hinata.

Na barraca de rámen

-Então Sakura, como anda o treino com a Vovó? –falou Naruto.

-Que pergunta idiota Naruto, está bem, como sempre esteve. –rebateu Sakura.

-É... hehehe, desculpe pela pergunta. –falou o loiro coçando a cabeça em seu típico gesto.

-ELES VÃO PRA ONDE????? –escutaram Ino gritar do outro lado da rua.

-Sei lá, só vão sair da vila. –rebateu Shikamaru. –Só dá pra parar de gritar, isso é muito problemático.

-Ah vai te catar Shikamaru.

-Hey, Ino, Shikamaru. Quem vai sair da vila? –quis saber Naruto.

-Hinata, Kiba e Shino. –respondeu a loira.

-Pra onde eles vão? –quis saber Sakura.

-Ninguém sabe, dizem que só vão andar por aí. Treinando com um amigo da Kurenai-sensei. Poxa, todo mundo treina fora da aldeia menos eu. –falou Ino chateada.

-Caramba, e nem contaram? –falou o Uzumaki, pensando em por que Hinata não viera se despedir dele.

-Ué, vamos lá pra saída quem sabe eles ainda tão lá. –dizendo isso Sakura puxou Naruto para o portão principal, mas eles já haviam partido, por dois anos. –Bom, só desejo sorte pra eles.

2 anos depois (N/A: eu recomendo ouvir When I'm Gone do Simple Plan agora)

Nada tinha mudado muito nesses últimos anos em Konoha, a mudança vinha de fora. Hinata, Kiba e Shino, o grupo mais estranho de Konoha voltaria logo e muitas pessoas estavam ansiosas para revê-los. Naruto estava doido para ver o quanto os amigos tinham mudado. E finalmente o dia tinha chegado, a aldeia estava cheia de pessoas novas graças a junção de Konoha com uma aldeia próxima. Naruto e Sakura estavam na barraca de rámen com alguns amigos, Zoe, Kouji e Tami (N/A: não sou boa com nomes, definitivamente, ainda mais japoneses) quando ouviram um latido e logo depois um barulho de algo caindo no chão, acompanhado de xingamentos e pragas das pessoas que passavam por ali.

-O que é isso? –perguntou Sakura.

-Parece um cachorro. –falou Tami que adora cachorros. –E é mesmo! Olhem!!! –todos olharam para fora da barraca e viram um cão gigantesco. (N/A:adivinha quem é???? Dou um ovo de chocolate pra quem souber!)

-PARADO AÍ!!!!!! –gritou alguém. (N/A: dou outro ovo pra quem souber essa! XD).

-Kiba! –Naruto reconheceu o amigo.

-PARA AÍ AKAMARU!!! –continuou tentando conter o cachorro mas, tudo o que Akamaru fez foi correr pra cima de Kiba e derrubá-lo, este só não caiu porque alguns insetos o seguraram. (N/A: SHINOOOOOOOO!! ;P)

-Insetos?? –indagou Zoe. (N/A: Kiba e Shino não podem ouvir eles porque estão do lado de fora da barraca e os cinco retardados ainda tão lá comendo rámen).

-Hey, valeu Shino. –agradeceu Kiba.

-De nada. –apareceu Shino.

-UAU! –falou Zoe. –definitivamente eu quero fazer parte desse grupo.

-Você não pode. –falou Kouji.

-Quem disse? A Hokage pode deixar.

-Eles já têm uma terceira pessoa no grupo. –falou Sakura.

Foi nessa hora que eles avistaram uma garota chegando por trás de Kiba e Shino. (N/A: quem quer ovo de chocolate?????) Definitivamente esse grupo não combinava nada. Um garoto selvagem, um com insetos e a outra meiga como uma boneca de porcelana. Ela parou ao lado deles, tinha mudado muito, por fora e por dentro. Estavam com cabelos compridos como antes, porem com um ar mais decidido, roupas mais coladas e um jeito de mulher que deixaria até Ino com inveja (N/A: tá, não exageremos.).

Vocês devem estar se perguntando, cadê o nosso futuro Hokage? Babando pela Hinata, obviamente.

-Vem gente! –falou Sakura. –Vamos falar com eles.

E foram lá, dar as boas vindas para todos. Depois de todos os cumprimentos os recém-chegados voltaram para suas casas rever a família. No outro dia acordaram cedo e logo foram se encontrar no local de treinamento favorito, só que Hinata ficou surpresa ao ver Naruto lá quando chegou acompanhada de Shino.

-Naruto. –falou ela (N/A: sem Hinata tímida, please). –O que faz aqui?

-Vim ver vocês treinarem, será que o treinamento de vocês deu resultado?

-Vamos ver agora. –falou Shino apontando para Kiba que acabara de chegar acompanhado de Akamaru.

-Hey! Hinata, Shino, Naruto!!! –cumprimentou o Inuzuka. –Vamos treinar?

-Claro. –falou Hinata. –Treina comigo Kiba?

-Com certeza.

-Não. –falou uma voz atrás de uma árvore (N/A: na moitaaaaa). –Eu treino com ela. –Hinata ficou surpresa ao ver que era seu primo quem falava.

-Tudo bem pra você Hinata? –Indagou Kiba.

-Sim, pode deixar. Obrigada.

Sakura que vinha por ali com Tami, Kouji e Zoe pararam para assistir a luta dos primos Hyuuga.

-Eles vão lutar mesmo? –perguntou a rosada.

-Considere isso uma revanche. –falou Shino observando os dois ativarem o Byakugan.

-E vocês não estão preocupados? Neji é muito mais forte que ela. –rebateu Sakura.

-Olhem e vão se surpreender.

Hinata e Neji já estavam em posição de ataque. Ele começou lançando uma kunai, Hinata desviou e usou uma shuriken para recuperar a kunai (N/A: sabe tipo, bateu na kunai e voltou pra ela? Entenderam? Não, então deixa O.o) e jogar contra Neji. Este desviou facilmente e lançou varias shurikens de uma vez só. Hinata usou sua própria defesa para desviá-las. E então começaram uma luta corporal (N/A: estilo exame chunnin), cada um desviando e atacando. Os outros, com exceção de Kiba e Shino, olhavam assombrados para a Hinata diferente que estava lutando, até Neji estava um pouco surpreso pela dificuldade que encontrava em atacá-la. Ficaram assim por um tempo até que ele lançou a mão para frente visando atingi-la (N/A: a primeira vez que ele bateu nela no exame chunnin), ela foi para atrás bem na hora. Todos olharam assustados, pensando que ela havia sido atingida, até Neji pensou que sim, inclusive o pai de Hinata que passava por ali aquela hora e assistia a luta escondido pensava que a garota tinha perdido. Parece que o tempo tinha parado, quando Hinata segurou a mão de Neji e levantou a cabeça sorrindo, deu um chute nele e começou ela própria a atacar, conseguiu dar vários socos nele, até o ninja acordar e começar a se defender. No final, os dois foram para o ataque visando terminar de vez aquilo. Os dois se atingiram, Neji já estava fraco por ter recebido vários golpes de Hinata e ela recebeu um muito forte do primo. Não resistindo, os dois caíram e a luta acabou. Para Hinata aquela foi a vitória e Neji ficou feliz por ela. Ele então se levantou e disse:

-Parabéns Hinata. O Clã ficará muito bem em suas mãos. –e foi embora, deixando Hinata muito orgulhosa das palavras do primo.

Por trás das árvores o pai da garota sorriu. Um sorriso mínimo apenas expressando o orgulho que sentia dela. Virou-se e foi embora também, pensando em parabenizá-la mais tarde.

Todos a cumprimentaram e foram também. Ela apenas ficou lá, sentada descansando, sozinha, pelo menos era o que achava. Escutou alguns passos e levantou a cabeça para ver quem era, sorriu ao perceber Naruto se aproximando. Ele também sorriu e se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

-Você mudou muito Hinata. –começou. –Mas eu vou gostar de você do jeito que você for. –Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha da kunoichi e lhe entregou um potinho (N/A: aqueeele potinho do exame chunnin), levantando-se em seguida e indo embora.

Hinata sorriu mais ainda, pensando que afinal, mudar não era tão ruim.

N/A: AAAEEE meu povo, cabei a minha primeira NaruxHina. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, em breve, quando eu bolar uma nova historia eu faço uma parte 2 dessa daqui sabe, com todos aqueles, felizes para sempre e etc. Comentem please. Bye Bye.


End file.
